Satoru Gets His Feet Wet
by Faye-Naruse
Summary: Giving promise rings has become the new fad of their school, and somehow Tamiya and Satoru find themselves avoiding each other. Fluff.


A/N: I've known I simply had to write something for this amazingly adorable manga since I first began reading it, so here it is! Beta'd by the super duper, amazing kokiden. If it wasn't for her, this fic probably never would have been posted. Thanks again for all the help, the suggestions, the compliments, and just everything! (I seriously can't thank her enough XD)

* * *

Satoru Gets His Feet Wet

At Nishikou, fads regularly came and went within the space of a couple weeks. When colorful leaves adorned the ground, the new fad quickly became giving your lover a promise ring that matched your own.

Nearly all of Satoru's classmates who were in a relationship had one.

The quiet black-haired boy enjoyed watching them glint dimly in the sun, and soon found himself staring longingly at his own ring finger. It wasn't that he didn't feel confident that he was Tamiya's, but as much as it would embarrass him, how wonderful would it be to subtly show everyone that Tamiya belonged to him as well?

After a few weeks of admiring the promise rings, he couldn't help but wish he had the guts to give Tamiya one. He couldn't shake the image of Tamiya sliding it, gold and shiny, onto his finger.

He became so infatuated with the idea that he tried drawing in hopes of distracting himself. When his hand hit the paper, he began to draw Tamiya as usual. But this time was different.

The way his pencil scratched across the paper, how it sounded, how it felt beneath his fingertips, was much more distinct than before. As Satoru went into even more detail, the small wrinkles of a smile, the curve of a strong jaw and chin, he imagined Tamiya was right there beside him, doing just as his hand was portraying. The final version had its own individual style to it that set it apart from his countless other drawings, and without him even realizing it.

Somehow he had ended up with the mental picture he'd come up with earlier.

Weighed down by the gap between reality and his wish, Satoru started to avoid his boyfriend. He felt guilty and ashamed, as if he were betraying his treasured lover just by harboring dreams about promise rings. He refrained from being in places he knew they would cross paths. He left class quickly, before Tamiya could ask to accompany him home. He took the long way home so he wouldn't be drawn towards his boyfriend's familiar house.

And before he realized it, Tamiya was doing the same. He could see it, there in his lover's unsure eyes when Satoru slipped up in his evasive actions and they were forced to pass each other. The eye contact was brief. Tamiya looked away quickly and frowned, frustration evident in his expression.

Tears welled in Satoru's eyes. He hadn't meant to let it go this far. He couldn't help but think it was all his fault there was a gap of uncertainty between them now.

A full week passed in which the boys didn't see each other at all. The weekend had come with nothing to look forward to, just the same anxiety and guilt.

Satoru only felt worse, and he missed his boyfriend dearly. Days seemed to last for weeks, like the falling autumn rain. He sighed frequently and fought back tears every time he thought of Tamiya. The ache in his chest brought back bitter memories of past misunderstandings. And as it always appeared to him, this time was completely his fault. Why hadn't he simply told Tamiya what he was thinking?

No...he wouldn't let this be the end of them. He wouldn't let their love disintegrate like the autumn leaves that were trampled underfoot and washed away by the rain. He knew that no matter what, he couldn't let go of Tamiya. Keigo Tamiya was the love of his life and that was that.

Before Satoru could stop himself he was out the door, a plan up his sleeve and a sketchbook under his arm.

His footsteps seemed heavy, reverberation dulled by the wet pavement covered in imperceptible puddles from recent showers. The gray sky covered with slivers of dark clouds loomed high above him. But his mind was clear, his objectives certain. Soon, it began to rain again.

Satoru pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and hastened his pace, holding the sketchbook beneath his jacket to shield it from the large raindrops plopping loudly as they splattered on the sidewalks, roofs, cars. Lightning flashed across the horizon, quickly followed by the resonating thunder.

Satoru's head filled with thoughts of Tamiya once more, and he started running, his shoes splashing in and out of puddles. He ignored the cold crawling up from his toes. He cut a corner and just about ran into someone.

"S-Sorry..." he murmured, too engrossed in reaching his destination to realize who it was.

"Satoru...?"

The boy in question looked up. Tamiya stood before him with a confused expression, large yellow umbrella in hand.

"T-Tamiya!"

Without hesitation, Satoru threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Tamiya returned the embrace with one arm.

Satoru could feel his own heartbeat pressed against Tamiya's warm chest, echoing the rhythm of the thunder in the sky. But he felt secure and safe, as if he had found shelter. The heavy weight on his shoulders partially lifted when he took in his boyfriend's scent. Only then did he realize how soaked the rain had made him, and he stepped back.

"Satoru-" Tamiya began, reaching out to hold the umbrella over the other boy's head, but Satoru interrupted him by bowing and thrusting the sketchbook in his direction.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean to avoid you..." he explained apologetically. The brunette, still puzzled, took it from his outstretched hands. He gave Satoru the umbrella and pulled him closer in order to cover them both. The shameless flutter in Satoru's stomach was almost audible as his lover's presence seemed to envelop his senses. He had yearned to see him so much, it was almost ridiculous when he knew Tamiya would always be a simple arm's length away.

The brunette flipped through the pages, unsure of what he was looking for. When he found the drawing, Satoru pointed at it.

Tamiya's eyes widened. A smiling mirror of himself was staring back at him with a hand reaching out to another...and a ring in the center of his palm.

"This...is what you wanted to show me?" he asked in shock.

"Yes," Satoru said as confidently as he could, contradicting the light blush decorating his cheeks.

Except for the rain, there was silence. A second, two. Then, Tamiya burst into laughter.

"T-Tamiya?"

"Satoru..." He kissed him lightly then, placing a hand on his lower back and angling him closer. He nipped once more at his boyfriend's lips before pulling away.

Tamiya reached into his pocket and, as in the picture his lover had drawn, a ring appeared in his hand. He took Satoru's hand and slid it onto his finger, slowly, and while there was no sun to make it sparkle, light shone in the other boy's eyes.

"I love you," Tamiya whispered, brushing lips and pressing their foreheads against each other. "I want you to know that it's not that I'm uncertain of us, but I want others to know, though not in the most obvious way, that I'm yours and you're mine, okay?"

Tamiya smiled brightly when Satoru nodded and said, "That's exactly...what I was thinking."

Satoru's chest felt warm. Overcome with happiness, tears brimmed over his eyes, and he kissed Tamiya again, unable to keep himself away.


End file.
